1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for detecting motion of an electronic device, and more particularly to a system and method for detecting a falling state of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are easily lost by people. Once electronic devices have fallen out from pockets or bags of people, it is difficult to find out where the electronic devices are, especially when people are walking/moving.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for detecting a falling state of the electronic device.